Bella wolf
by bookwormed123
Summary: Bella just came to forks to live with her dad and to go to school but then her dad has something to tell her. Bella turns into a shifter and imprints on Emmet rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bella wolf**

**Twilight **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Bella, and Emmet**

**Isabella point of view**

Today is the day I go to Forks high, you see I recently moved here from Arizona, I lived with my mom and with Phil. I pull myself out of bed and look myself over in the mirror I sigh in annoyance and head to the bathroom to freshen up for school. Don't want to look bad on my first day I muse. I start to brush my teeth and start to think about what's changed I have come here, nothing really it was only yesterday I came here. Charlie's not changed that much, well maybe the odd strand of grey hair but it's still Charlie. I walked back to my old bedroom and started to brush my hair then I tied it into a pony tail, it keeps it out of my face when I ride my motor bike. I put a small amount of makeup on my face and check myself in the mirror once again, I smile in satisfaction and pulled out some black skinny jeans and put them on with a white tank top with a dark blue striped pattern and my worn black leather jacket. I grab my nokia lumia 520 and unplug it, I checked the time to gasp in shock I only have twenty minutes till the bell goes, I rush down stairs to see a note on the side saying how Charlie had to go to work earlier than normal. I grabbed my keas off the counter and headed outside to find my black Bugatti bike outside I smile as I remember when my mom tried to ride it, she fell off within ten seconds, I shook my head and straddled the bike. I turned the radio on and listened to the news and started to drive towards Forks high as Charlie showed me where it was yesterday on the way back from the airport. As I drove closer towards the school I started to get nervous, I wonder if they are nice or stuck up, my last school was crowded with snobs as I used to go to a boarding school. I found a parking space next to a cannery yellow Porsche, that's a dam nice car if you ask me. As I got off the bike I felt everyone's eyes on me, it was annoying so I just continued to walk towards the main entrance, when I got there I saw a woman in her late twenties, I went up to her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi I'm the new girl Isabella" I responded.

"Oh hello my names Rachel, I'll give you your planner, it contains what lessons you have today" she said while handing me the planner.

"Thanks" I said

I opened the door heading into the school; it looked strangely familiar to me, it looked a bit like my old school except its smaller I mused. I started to walk while looking at my lessons.

Period 1: Art

Period 2: Maths

Break

Period3: English

Period4: Biology

Lunch

Period5: P.E

Period6: Music

As I was walking I walked into someone I looked up to apologise but then I saw a blond girl that looked like she belonged on a sports magazine, but this girl just glared like I just killed soon as I saw her I felt like I wanted to rip her apart it was very hard to conceal this random feeling of anger I'm sure I growled a bit I know that she growled, it was really loud. Her eyes were pitch black, ebony and filled with anger and frustration.

"What the hell!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry" I responded, no I'm not I mentally said.

"Just watch it ok?" she growled and started to walk away to her first lesson, I'm sure nearly everyone was looking in our direction it was really awkward. Ok that was weird, my body started to calm down when she left, I sighed not the best start to my day. I walked towards the art department and walked in, my body started to shake a bit, I looked around and spotted her and another boy that looks just like her maybe there siblings?. I walked towards the teacher and said I was new she smiled and said her name was Miss Andrews, she told me to sit next to Emmet Cullen, he raised his hand and gave me a dimpled smile that made me giggle. He looked like a weight lifter he looked he could kill someone with one punch but there's something about him that screams teddy bear. He had short curly dark brown hair, and topaz eyes oh god I felt like I could swim in them they were beautiful; they had a cheeky glint in them. I snapped out of my trance and walked towards his desk and sat down and got a new sketch book out of my bag, I looked at Emmet with the corner of my eye, he was looking at me already, I looked away and blushed this continued throughout the lesson. I finally got the courage to talk,

"Hi my names Bella" I whispered.

"The names Emmet" he responded in a voice clear as bells.

"Do you like to play sports I hear it's going to be better this year" he asks.

"No not really I'm a klutz when it comes to sports" I replied.

"I'll protect you then" he whispers with a playful grin.

"Thanks you're a light saber" I say sarcastically smiling back.

"Ha-ha your small and funny" he chuckles.

I grimaced and give my attention back to the teacher; no other words were exchanged throughout the lesson. Then the bell rang so I collected my things and put it in my bag and said bye to Emmet, the rest of the day was all right as I didn't see that girl again, when lunch came I decided to sit on a bench and put my earphones in, la la la was playing. When the bell went I gathered my things and went to P.E Emmet kept his promise as he was on my team and made sure I didn't get hit by the ball. We ended up winning me he gave me a tight bear hug and swung me around.

"Put me down" I giggled.

"Ok" he laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow in art ok?" he asked

"Ok" I replied.

When the end of the day came I got onto my bike and drove home, when I got there I was greeted by Charlie at the front." Hey Bells" he said.

"Hey dad" I greeted back "I think I'll take a nap" I said.

"Ok" he replied, when I got upstairs as soon as I got to the bedroom as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell in a deep slumber.

**Tell me how you think of this so far either in comments or just PM me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank you if you favourite and follow this story it means a lot, hope you enjoy**

When I woke up I felt different, stronger, when i opened my eyes I could see everything clearly, it was really freaky I also had the urge to sprint. When I got out of bed I looked in the mirror and gasped. I look beautiful, my hair now was a darker brown but it had red and golden streaks in it. My lips were a darker red and my skin has gone slightly tanned. The most noticeable thing that changed was my eyes, they are still chocolate brown but they had an icy blue ring around them. I grabbed some dark blue denim jeans and my lucky white t-shirt along with my leather jacket, when I put them on I found that my body is more toned and I have a few abs to go along with it. This is really freaky; I brush my teeth and hair and get my phone then i head downstairs, luckily I don't have to deal with Charlie as there was a similar note like yesterday. I go outside and go to my bike straddle it and go, when I got near my thoughts headed towards Emmet, I smile a really goofy smile and get a parking space. Surprisingly I smelt something sickly sweet in the air and it was putting me on edge, that's when I saw Emmet, he was walking towards me with a slight frown. I wonder what happened to him. When he got closer our eyes met and I gasped it was like the gravity of the Earth was not holding me down he was. When I got out of the trance I smiled to him.

"Hey what's up" I asked.

"You look different" he said in a monotone voice.

"I know it's really weird" I said.

"Well if it's possible you look even more beautiful" he said but after he realised what he said he clamped his hands around his mouth in shock.

I just giggled "you think I'm beautiful" I say my insides melting at those words.

He just nodded not trusting his voice anymore, "Hey can I have your number?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" I said while giving him my number.

"Ok I've got it" he said while texting me so I know what his number was.

-119203374645-

**Hey beautiful x.**

Oh god that made me blush, he watched me with a grin etched in to his face, when I saved the number we went to art hand in hand it seemed when I did touch his hand I felt electric shocks go through my body it felt really nice. In class we just talked to each other about what we like and dislike, I learned that he loves his Xbox as he played on it all the time. When it was time to go we said our goodbyes and went to our next lesson. As I was walking I felt someone with a very sickly sweet smell walk beside me I looked up and saw a girl, a girl with pixie like hair it was a dark brown she also had the same eyes as Emmet. She smiled and walked away, ok that was strange I thought to myself. When I got to my next lesson I found that the blond girl from yesterday was here, I groaned and took a seat near the back. She kept on looking at me, well glaring, it was putting me on edge and I think that I started to tremble, I ran out of the room as fast as I could. Got out of the school building and sprinted towards the forest as soon as I got there it felt like I exploded, except this wasn't painful it felt right. When I opened my eyes I felt like I was taller than before, I spotted a lake and noticed something, there was a snout were my nose is and when I decided to look down I looked really surprised there was two paws, very big paws with sharp claws. My fur was a dark brown with red and golden streaks, no surprise there as that was my hair colour, I walked towards the stream and looked at myself, I looked very big for a wolf I mused. The next thing I know four people were surrounding me three of them I knew, Blondie, Emmet and pixie, they were staring at me with pitch black eyes well except pixie and that golden haired guy that looked surprised.

I tried to talk but nothing but whines came out of my mouth it was really weird, I looked pleadingly at pixie except she still hasn't done anything she looked really calm, I looked towards Emmet but he just looked threatening as well as Blondie. I wonder what they're going to do to me when they figure out it is me I wondered. I started to think what I looked like when I'm human. The strange exploding feeling happened again, and then I felt like I was naked I looked down and guessed right I tried to cover myself up, pixie had told everyone to look the other way i mentally thanked her as I didn't really want to be seen like this. She came up to me and handed me some clothes I put them on and told everyone they can look back, Emmet looks really surprised but has a ghost of a smile playing at his lips, Blondie just looks really angry, probably wants to kill me. I start to wonder why there not screaming and running away, I can transform into a huge wolf for crying out loud. Emmet comes up to me and bear hugs me, I hug back.

"I knew you were different" he stated.

"How are you so accepting" I asked.

"Well you see I'm not human either" he said.

"Well what are you?" I asked kind of freaked out.

"Vampire" he whispered.

**Please tell me what you think of this story so far **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thank you for reading my story I have to say that I can't update till late Sunday or Monday as I am on a short holiday. Oh and I will not update till I get some feedback of you.**

"Vampire" I gasped.

"Yes I'm a vampire" he replied.

"Are the rumours true, you know that you sleep in a coffin and burn in daylight?" I asked.

"No there not true, but we do something else when we go in the sunlight, I will have to show you one day" he chuckled some happiness returned to his eyes.

"That would be good" I responded.

"You should come to my house so you can talk with Carlisle" Alice spoke up.

"Ok I'll follow your car" I said.

"We didn't bring the cars today we ran" she stated.

"Ran" I asked in shock.

"Yep, we vampires can run really fast, don't breathe, skin hard as diamonds we also have incredible strength" she stated.

"Wow" I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open at that.

Emmet picked me up bridal style and smiled while running towards their house, I buried my face in the crock of his neck as the speed he was running at was making me dizzy but my inner beast howled in satisfaction as it felt natural to me. When we got near the house my instincts were driving me crazy as I started to tremble because I was really close to some vampires I'm sure Emmet noticed as he started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. When we got there I was greeted by I massive house it was painted with cheerful bright colours, most of it was glass though. When I got close enough to the front door I saw an angry male brunette that had dark ebony eyes staring at me with anger he looked like he wanted to kill me the moment I came here. This sent warning bells to my wolf and I started to shake violently, he charged at me, that's when I exploded again, he jumped in the air and was coming closer I growled in warning, yet he still didn't stop coming closer to me so I started running too he tried to swipe at me but I just bit his arm and threw him off of me. That's when Emmet stood in front of me, protecting me, growling a feral growl that's when I heard his voice.

"Leave my mate alone" he shouted.

"**WHAT**,** THAT MONGREL IS YOUR MATE" **he screamed.

"Yes she is, leave her alone" Emmet boomed.

"No she deserves to die" he shouted venomously.

They started to fight, that's when a male blond vampire decided to intervene,

"Why is there a shifter in the garden… stop fighting" he shouted.

I decided that that would be the best time to change back to my human form when I did Alice ran to me and gave me some clothes again I thanked her for it as I might break these as well.

"So you must be Bella" he said.

"And you must be Carlisle" I replied.

"Come inside and I will tell you about your wolf, as you're not from the Quileute pack, right?"

"Wait there is people like me there?" I asked.

"Well I'll take that as a no" he responded.

We walked into the house; it was just as nice as it is outside, it was all very bright and they had candles dotted a round her and there. We walked into the living room there's a 75 inch television I just looked at it with awe.

"So take a seat" he said. I sat down on the cream sofa; it was really comfy, just like in Arizona I mused.

"So you're a shifter?" he asked.

"I don't know what I am as I just shifted today" I answered.

"Well I'll have to run some tests on you to see what you are, you might be a werewolf" he stated.

"Ok" I said after a pause. I looked at my phone to see the time, it was around seven, I should be going.

"Ok, I'm sorry for cutting this meeting short but I have to go dad might be worried"

"That's all right Emmet will take you home" I just nodded a said goodbye to everyone and walked outside with Emmet trailing behind me.

"Hey Emmet, what did you mean when you were having a fight with sex hair?" I asked.

"Erm"

**Ok please review as I'm not getting any from people that aren't guests. Bye guys!**


End file.
